Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk.
To access data from a surface of the disk, the head seeks to the location of the data on the disk during a seek operation. A long seek operation can result in a decreased performance of the DSD due to a longer time to access the data from the disk.